Santana Claus
by mercifulpoetry
Summary: My take on a bit of Brittana during the Glee Christmas episode. Brittany's feeling depressed when Santa doesn't show, what does Santana do? Oneshot.


Author's note: Author? yah okay...never actually thought i'd post something on this site! i'm not a writer in any shape or form so try to ignore all my mistakes, grammar and structure wise! I just come up with these scenarios in my head and this one was long enough to write down. I do it all the time for Glee especially since they always leave so much open ended, also cuz it's hard to wait a week for a new episode. So this one is inspired by the Christmas ep were getting in a couple weeks and I sooo want it to go down something like this even though there's a 99.99% chance it won't.

Anyways enjoy and yah again im no writer lol

The loud clinking of lockers opening in the empty hallway was paid no attention to as the two cheerios put away their algebra books they should have been using at this very moment.

It was the last period before winter break, before glee club, and the two girls couldn't bother with any more work at this time. But mostly it was being ignored because Brittany was just too upset to focus on anything. Santana had spent the last hour trying to cheer her best friend up, but to no avail the cheerleader still had the crestfallen look on her face. The girl was fiddling around with the rubber ducky Santana got her for decoration pressing it in and out. The Latina noticed she wasn't laughing this time while she played with the toy like she usually did. It depressed her a bit as well.

"Hey, B, you know I'm sure he was just really busy. He's...he's probably just stuck in Africa somewhere right now giving kids food and like shoes or something."

"Yeah…."

"I'm sure he''ll visit next year."

"In my dream he said he would see me at school! He lied."

"He wishes he could be here Britt, you're his favorite after all." She nudges the girl's arm to get her to smile.

"No, he loves us all equally San" she says in all seriousness.

"..Yeah, right."

She wonders what to do next; Brittany was even more upset than when Ms. Pillsbury had her bird taken away from her locker freshman year. But what could she do? The only way she knew how to make people feel better was to make them feel good. Hmmmmm, sex, not really the solution right now. Or maybe it was? Brittany always did like her sweet lady kisses, and she didn't want to admit it herself but she really liked giving them. They were especially for Brittany; she was the only one who deserved them. The best part was seeing Brittany's wide smile when she got them, it was enough to know that she made that smile appear.

That's all she wanted now, to see that smile again. So lady kisses were on then! She just had to prepare the other half of her plan! She didn't think she was going to use it, but one does like to show off when she can. Especially when Berry dresses up as a "holiday armadillo"; she doesn't even want to start on that one. Like seriously what the fuck is that?

No, she's got something way better. She was packing the sexiest Christmas outfit in her locker just like the one in Mean Girls, except way hotter because she'll be wearing it obviously. Britt definitely loved it the last time she saw it and that night both girls got their food digested! So this plan couldn't go wrong, Britt was gonna meet some Santana Claus again!

Britt was staring at the ground when she rose from her thoughts; she wasn't sure how long the girl had been like that.

"Hey, Britt I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a sec, wait for me here? I'll be right back?"

"Okay" she slumped against her locker and while Santana started walking away she swore she heard her humming that song Mr. and Mrs. Warbler were singing yesterday. She hopes that's the last time she hears it.

Putting on the finishes touches with a bit of lip-gloss, she smacked her lips together. Right away she noticed her dress was tighter than last year, her newborn christened cleavage popped out a little more and Santana didn't see this as being a problem at all. She does a full turn around in front of the mirror to get a good look at her "work".

"Smoking hot doesn't do me justice this time" Smiling she puts the final touch on top of her head and leaves the bathroom.

Brittany started to hear the sound of some hot high heels making there way around the corner. She got up from the floor and closed her locker, if it was Ms. Pillsbury she might want to check her locker again and Brittany didn't want her finding her hedgehog. But it wasn't Ms. Pillsbury, it was Santana.

Making her way around the corner seeing Brittany's face was priceless. She was completely shocked and then when she got closer to her she had that grin on her face. Yeah _that grin._

"You like?" Brittany was looking unashamedly at her breasts.

"You look super hot!"

"Ahh well, you were upset and I wanted to do something to cheer you up. So I thought Santana Claus should make a reappearance since Santa was being a dick" She made a motion with her hands like she had a pair of claws.

Brittany giggled "you did this for me?"

Santana shrugged "what are best friends for?" Great first part of her plan, total success. Now on for part two. "So I was thinking, we ditch afterschool special today, then later go to Breadstix and make sure we get the pervy guy as our waiter so we don't have to pay," Brittany nodded while she was playing with the hem of Santana's dress. "Then a sleepover at mine tonight and we'll watch that Elf movie you love so much."

"Will Santana Claus be there the whole time?"

"That's right girl! She'll be here all day and all nig—" She was cut off short when she saw a wheelchair coming around the corner behind Brittany. It was freaking Wheels, dressed up as fucking Santa.

"HO HO HO! WHY HELLO THERE BRITTANY!"

Brittany gasped, her face was a picture perfect moment, "SANTA!"

"I'M SORRY I WAS SO LATE MY DEAR, I WAS BUSY CHECKING MY LIST TWICE, AND I NOTICED THAT YOU'VE BEEN A VERY GOOD GIRL THIS YEAR!"

Santana had to remind herself that Brittany actually believed this was Santa and not Wheels when she heard her laughing. And seriously Wheels? Checking his list? Good girl? He sounds like a freaking pedo

"WILL YOU DO THE HONOR OF ACCOMPANYING ME TO YOUR GLEE CLUB PRACTICE?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL THEN HOP ON MY PORTABLE SLEIGH AND AWAY WE GO!"

"OKAY!" Brittany sat in Artie's lap as they rolled down the hallway.

Santana looked at Brittany's glowing face as they got farther and farther away. She looked up at her one last time and gave her _that grin. _Before they turned the corner she thinks she heard a question about meeting reindeer. She was completely in the zone now and Santa was all she cared about. And that was fine with her, as long as she was happy.

The loud clinking of a locker closed for the second time that day and this time everyone heard it.


End file.
